Fusion cages, as well as other types of bodies and/or devices, are frequently utilized in spinal surgery inside a vertebra (intravertebral) and/or between vertebrae of a patient (interbody). With interbody devices, one or more such spinal bodies are placed between vertebrae to provide support and promote fusion between adjacent vertebrae where such is necessary due to disease, injury, general deterioration or congenital problem. With intravertebral devices, one or more spinal bodies are placed within a vertebra. Spinal devices, such as fusion cages and/or the like, are inserted into a spinal space either anteriorly, posteriorly, laterally or posteriolaterally.
A problem with most spinal interbody and intravertebral devices is that they are static in size. This poses various problems with their use and/or implantation. Particularly, static sized spinal devices are fairly large in order to properly bridge the gap between adjacent vertebrae. This large size does not lend itself to microsurgery, arthroscopic surgery or the like.
A few interbody devices, however, are now being made that are expandable. Expandable interbody devices allow the interbody device to be initially smaller than traditional non-expandable (static) interbody devices such that expandable interbody devices may be more easily inserted or implanted into the vertebral space. Moreover, expandable interbody devices allow the surgeon to set the amount of expansion necessary for the particular patient rather than the static interbody device dictating the spacing.
However, current expandable spinal devices lack strength, reliability and/or simplicity of design.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide expandable spinal devices that address prior art concerns.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide expandable spinal interbody devices that address prior art concerns.
In view of the above, it is desirable to provide expandable spinal intravertebral body devices that address prior art concerns.